


alone (but never alone)

by alesford



Series: Wynonna Earp Ficlets [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x11 spoilers, 3x12 spoilers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesford/pseuds/alesford
Summary: Wynonna walks back to the homestead alone.But she isn't alone.She doesn't have to do this alone.Spoilers for 3x11 and 3x12.





	alone (but never alone)

**Author's Note:**

> There be spoilers here for 3x11 and 3x12. There are also feels. And angst.
> 
> You know me.
> 
> You've been warned.

 

 

Wynonna walks back to the homestead.

 

Alone.

 

No Doc.

 

No Waverly.

 

Just her. Wynonna freaking Earp, forever cursed to lose the people she loves even without a biblical serpent breathing down her neck.

 

She walks back to the homestead — or what’s left of it — with the belt of an old gunslinger and a broken heart. A broken heart with the weight of seventy-seven souls and then some still pressing down upon it.

 

And it hurts.

 

No shit it hurts.

 

And she cries.

 

No shit she cries.

 

And everything fucking blows.

 

She walks back to the homestead alone and she finds Nicole Haught sitting on the porch steps staring at that gaudy, godawful ring on her—

 

Fuck.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Nicole looks up. She looks up and at Wynonna and then to the empty space beside her, behind her.

 

“Waverly?” she asks and it’s so quiet. Quieter than a whisper because she’s smart. Because she knows the answer to her question before it even leaves her lips.

 

“Nicole, I’m so…”

 

Wynonna chokes on her apology. Her knees hit the frozen ground and the cold finally seeps into her bones and she’s not sure she’ll ever know warmth again. She sobs and Doc’s belt slides from her grip and she clutches at her chest as if she could reach for her own heart to make sure it’s still beating because she’s so, so cold.

 

Her heart is broken and heavy and…

 

and…

 

and…

 

Waverly.

 

_Waverly._

 

Wynonna cries and she chokes and she sobs.

 

But then there are warm arms wrapping around her, drawing her close against an overly-starched uniform shirt. A warm cheek pressing against her own, just as stained by grief and heartache and wet with tears and everything she feels and can’t find the oxygen to say.

 

Her chest heaves. Heavy and hurting.

 

She leans into the embrace and feels Nicole lean back. Lean on her, too. They’re in this together. They have been for a while.

 

Family and all that.

 

“We’ll get them back,” she hears Nicole say. “We’ll get them back.”

 

It sounds a lot like hesitant faith and optimism. The kind of thing that Wynonna has always lacked, especially in her darkest days. But when she says it back, without a gasping breath or a sob pulled from her heart through her throat, she says it with conviction.

 

She says it like a promise.

 

“We’ll get them back.”

 

 

-

  
  
_why go wander unknown worlds?_  
_stay right here and let the cosmos twirl_  
_blind without her source of light_  
_i light a flame and say her name into the night_  
_\- 'lost in time and space' by lord huron_

 

 


End file.
